scpabfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-173
Description Moved to Site-19 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. The object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel is to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. The origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis. scp 173 cant move while in direct eyesight of a living organism it can advance towards the target by blinking or turning away. when scp 173 is in range it will kill its victim by snapping their neck at the base of the skull or by strangulation. yet it is unknown on who or how 173 was created In-game SCP-173 could possibly be the first SCP that you'll encounter in-game. If you blink while it's near, or you don't keep it in direct line of sight, it'll kill you by snapping your neck, thus making you return to the main menu. However, SCP-173 can be contained by a player playing as a Nine-Tailed-Fox unit if they keep touching it for some seconds (although this is hard if doing this solo when 173 is player controlled), but it'll break out after 2-3 minutes. Countering SCP-173 First, you need to always check corners, and blink before opening doors. You can also close doors as long as you are in front of the button. You can also use the S-Nav Ultimate in order to locate SCP-173, (now being referred to as, 173.) and avoid those areas, or if you want, risk it to enter certain areas, such as SCP-914. By moving into groups as any team, such as researchers, D-Class, or MTF, you can easily avoid being killed by 173. In SCP: Secret Lab, 173 is weak to large groups of people, and this applies to SCP: Anomaly Breach as well. As long as someone (at least two) people have eye contact with 173, you will be fine. However, this requires massive coordination, something that most players lack. Both players must notify if they are blinking to avoid having their necks snapped so that the other player does not manually blink. Will be worked on later, as new ways to counter Scp-173 are ongoing. Controlling 173 Controlling SCP-173 is easy and dosen't need practice. To play as SCP 173 you need to buy a gamepass and click New Game, and then click the button below the black box that says Play as SCP-173. ''There is only 1 SCP-173 per server, so it is recommend a VIP server. Here are some simple controls for SCP-173. # Press 1 to flicker lights and 2 to teleport to a nearby room. # Press LMB to snap a players neck. # (Add more info) Trivia * SCP-173 is now playable in the game. It is in the gamepasses section. * SCP-173 is able to teleport anywhere on the map, using an S-NAV Ultimate can reduce the chances for your neck being snapped. * Despite SCP Containment Breach, SCP-173 is able to enter the SCP-914 containment chamber although, in ''SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-173 is not able to do that. * Currently, SCP-173 can be destroyed with SCP-914 by luring it into the input booth then putting it on rough with somebody looking at the door. It is unknown if this is a bug or an actual feature. * SCP-173 is less common than SCP-106 as SCP-106 spawns under a player while SCP-173 can usually be found mostly in Heavy Containment Zone. * When creating a new game, turning off random spawn will spawn you at the SCP-173 containment chamber but the SCP will not be there. Category:Euclid Category:Aggressive Category:SCPs